


with no destination

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [36]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Introspection, M/M, No Dialogue, Roadtrip, his thought process is so hard for me to write but i tried, itachi is just musing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: Itachi finds comfort from his stressful life in the silent presence of his other half.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	with no destination

**Author's Note:**

> Day 36: Soulmate AU ft. Roadtrip / Itachi + Kisame

Itachi dozes, rocked to drowsiness but the steady hum of the car. From the radio spills soft, indistinguishable music. Every so often he hears the dragging rush of air by his ear, signaling that they’ve passed or been passed by another vehicle. He is content to stay here and doze, eyes shut against the dark of night, the glare of streetlights flashing red through his eyelids at intervals.

Beside him comes the softest hum — not from the engine, but from the driver. Even now, Itachi can imagine the face attached, the straight nose and thin eyes, the broad shoulders and cropped hair. Kisame had laughed with something that didn’t exactly sound like humor when he noted that his head brushed the roof of the car rather obviously. Itachi did not laugh, but he did smile. Because he knows Kisame well, knows him like a person knows the shape of their body and home — they are one soul in two bodies, clinging to each other to make themselves whole. 

Kisame is being quiet because neither of them are excessively talkative men, but also because that’s how he shows care. 

(Neither of them are very conventional in that sense, either.)

Itachi does not know what romance is. He’s never seen the point of it, and as a child he’d never felt the desire to really learn. As an adult he’s found that there’s no manual for it, no guide that can encompass all the variances each person holds, and the contrast their partners present. No two humans are the same, so every combination is entirely unique to itself.

Soulmates are like snowflakes.

Itachi is rather awkward with touch, but that’s okay because Kisame has a limit for it. Kisame is rather blunt and biting with his words, but that’s okay because Itachi prefers hearing the truth rather than blundering excuses. They fit together in all the ways no one seems to look for.

Kisame is being quiet because he knows that Itachi is relaxed and content and that is a hard thing for Itachi to be. He’s always too tense, always too tired. The stress marks his face, batters his health and pulls him even further into the arms of social isolation. He loves his family but he grows tired so easily in their presence, under the weight of their expectations. Sasuke is a light in the dark, but he has a life now — old enough to date, even, and that makes Itachi wonder how the days have passed so quickly. Now the little brother who used to follow his footsteps like an imprinted duckling chases his pink-haired soulmate, who doesn’t need chasing so much as a word of acceptance. Perhaps Itachi should talk to them, lest his little brother burn his own bridge to happiness before it even starts. 

(Ah, there he goes again, intent on seeking problems to pile upon himself.)

As though sensing the shift in mood, Kisame’s humming gets louder. It sounds vaguely like a song Itachi has heard a few times on the radio, though Kisame’s vocals — even while humming — leave much to be desired. It’s a feeling of vague amusement that blossoms into comfort,  _ that _ is what it means to be a soulmate. Reading everything about each other without even looking. An easy camaraderie that doesn’t have to be anything while being everything. He loves it, and Itachi does not speak those words so easily even though he feels it a hundredfold compared to most. 

(Such is the curse of his family.)

Itachi shifts his hand to hold the wrist of his alternate arm, fingertips curling around the pale skin and fragile bones. Pressed to the beginning of his soul mark. It’s a mark he can see even with his eyes closed. It’s been burned into his head so permanently — so eternally, it’s carved into him and every atom that he’s born of. 

Blue. Sharp. Lines that look like teeth, organic twists like paint brush marks that pull watery forms from varied cerulean. He sees sharks in the depths, but feels no danger. Itachi smiles, delicate as a butterfly wing, forehead pressed to a chilled window as slats of passing light slash across his face. 

This road trip was a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow / Support me on [Tumblr!](https://spideyfoof.tumblr.com/)


End file.
